Wish You Were Mine
by Snookens5
Summary: Stoic attitude and a death glare to match it and love his bipolar opposite,but you know what they say opposites attract. Can Zero get what he wants and protect the ones close to him at the same time? ZeroxOCxKaname.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, really if I did I would make all your wishes about that anime come true. :] Credit gos where credit is deserved. I do however have custody of my OC,Ami Moon xP

I couldn't figure out how I grew to liking her . Ami Moon she just seemed like the perfect girl. The way she spoke, looked, smelled, laughed, walked, it all seemed perfect. All I wanted to do was to make her mine.

During class I would just stare at her. She's just beautiful. I want to be her .

* * *

'Why do classes have to be so boring?' Zero thought to himself. Zero was bored and tired and he just wanted to go to his bedroom and sleep. Zero found himself starting at Ami.

'Am starting to feel like a creep, always starting at her.'

Five minutes passed, and then ten minutes passed, and then twenty more minutes had passed, until the bell finally rang.

"Oh thank you, I can't stand Speech class." Zero told Yuki who was walking next to him. They both started walking towards the gates of the Moon Dorm. The crowd was huge and this was only half of the fan girls and dare I say fan boys.

"Well, let's just get this done and over with." Yuki stated. Yuki and Zero were fending off the fans as best as they could but they were persistent. Can't they realize that they won't be able to lay a finger on the night class? Maybe if they're lucky, they might.

"Okay, move it or lose it!" Zero yelled at the night class' fans.

"Lose what? Whatever am going to lose I want to lose it to Ichijo!We love you!" These fan girls just get worse and worse. As Zero was trying to keep the fans at bay he noticed Ami wasn't within the annoying crowd.

'Ah, this is why I love this girl; she doesn't give a shit about these stupid vampires. Oh, am staring again!"

* * *

"Hey Kaname what are you staring at?" Ichijo asked in his normal chipper voice.

"I noticed that Kiryu is always staring at that Ami girl, over there." Kaname said while pointing to the girl. You have to admit she is pretty. She's 5 feet 6 inches, has brown/light blonde hair, a curvy body and a nice crack.

"Aaanndd….?" Ichijo questioned.

"And I think I'll go and have some fun". Before he stepped into class he murmured "Not half bad." to himself.

* * *

(A/N):Well, heres the first chapter and an attempt to write a full length review. No flaming. I hope you don't find this too boring, bare with me its going to get better. Enjoy


	2. Uncomfortable for her not for him

Hey there readers! Am back from the Dominican Republic since Monday and am here with am update! :) i had no computer over there,so now that am back I'll try to update more often. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Really? If i owned Vampire Knight, i would make all those fanfiction stories come true!

* * *

The next day Zero and Yuki were in Math class and as always they were….asleep. Well you can't blame them they patrol all night till its dawn go to classes, and repeat everything the next day. Who wouldn't be tired?

Zero, Yuki, and Ami had every class together; they sat either next to each other or near each other. Which was good for Zero, he got to be next to the love of his life.

"Zero? Zeeeeerrro!" Ami whispered to the sleeping boy next to her. She tired poking him, moving him, but still no luck. Yori wasn't any better on her end with Yuki. Yeah, this is a daily thing you can say.

Yori still trying to wake Yuki turned to Ami and said "We have to wake them before the teacher catches them…" "Again." Ami finished. Yet, it was too late.

"ARE YUKI AND ZERO ASLEEP….AGAIN? Yori, Ami wake them up now!"

"You got it dude." When Ami said that the teacher's face looked kind of offended that Ami called her a dude."Ay, don't be offended I call every a dude, so chills :)"With that she started her mission to wake Zero up.

"Uhh Zero? Wake up! Come on please!" It was no use she tried everything. Yori already woke Yuki up, who woke up screaming "Oh my gosh its SpongeBob boobpants!"

"Okay then this calls for drastic measures!" And with that Ami rolled her sleeves up and BOOM pushed Zero out of his chair. Yeah, it would have been a good laugh except Zero had grabbed her hand and she went down with him. The whole class burst into laughter.

"Umm…Zero, could you let go of me?" Then as if luck was on her side the bell rang. 'Yes! Time to leave' She thought, but she was still in Zero's grip. Then she started blushing as she noticed the awkward position they were in.

"Well then I can see you two are busy being...Um yeah so when you're done and ready Zero come to patrol." Then Yuki and Yori left the classroom in a giggling fit and they were the only ones left. It felt like they were there for hours, when only a few seconds had passed.

"You know Zero you have a….."

"Job to do?" Zero asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and you should really get working"

"Now you know me when have I ever worked?""Exactly"

"But can you let go of me am uncomfortable?"

"No…."

"Why not?" Ami asked in an innocent yet sweet and serious voice.

"Because am very comfortable" Zero stated in a seductive voice.

* * *

Anyone have Twitter? I was thinking of using it to keep readers updated. Am Snookens5 on Twitter!

So please review and you'll have updates sooner, ¡adiós! :3


	3. Fan Girls Are Out for Blood

_Me: HELLO MY ADORING READERS!_

_-Crickets-_

_Zero: I don't think you have any left, took you a ages to update!_

_Me: Yes i know! But i got my laptop charger piece so now i can update! So thank for being patience! :]_

_Zero: Yes,thank you and if you haven't check out her Devil May Cry Fics please do so. Enjoy!~_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight sadly_

_EDITED: 7/29/12_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fan Girls Are Out For Blood.**

Zero then lift himself and Ami up and started walking out the class room. Ami wondered what was wrong with him; he was acting so strange lately. She walked right behind him and pulled him close to her, a bit too close to her liking though.

"Miss me already?"

"No…I just wanted to know what that was all about back there."

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid with me you know what was what"

"Me playing stupid? Never! Why don't you enlighten me?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"It's just…. You know what? Never mind. Zero you can be so strange you know that?"

"But I thought that's why you loved me" He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her a little closer. Too close for her.

"You really should learn to not do that, it's getting annoying."

"It's a talent"

"I've noticed. Come on you have to work and am bored so am tagging along"

"No surprise there."

Ami stilling holding Zero's wrist dragged him along until they were in front of the Night Class Gates. As they walked along, they saw Yuki struggling to handle the hoard of overly obsessed fan girls. Apparently they never heard the concept of personal space. Poor little Yuki looked tried, trampled over and angry.

When she saw Zero and Ami strolling in as if they were talking a walk in the park she sent them, nay sent him what was supposed to be a death glare.

"Where in world were you, Zero!" Yuki looked really upset, but Zero was back to his normal mood, whatever that might be, which consisted of his poker face. You could never tell what he was planning.

"Well, we would have been here earlier but Mr. Idiot here, decided to start acting strange." Ami said pointing a finger at Zero. It wasn't a pretty finger you wanted pointed at you. To this Zero only smirked.

"Yeah, whatever let's just get this over with" Zero said in a blank tone.

And then as if on cue the Moon Dorm Gates opened and the night class came out. As always they walked out looking gorgeous in their crisp white uniform. Then you can guess what happened next. The fan girls went wild and tried attacking them and being who they are, they nonchalantly waved to the girls, while flashing their heart stopping smiles, at least that's what the fan girls called them.

"Okay that's it get back you savages, get to your dorms. Don't make me have to get all New York on you." Ami yelled at the ragging crowed, which was growing bigger by the minute. Being the stubborn fans that they are they didn't listen. Zero had his hands full sending death glares at them.

"You know Zero? They just get WORSE AND WORSE AS TIME MOVES ON!" Ami told Zero in an annoyed voice, it was understandable.

Then out of nowhere Kaname appeared beside Ami, he took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. She couldn't believe what he was doing, and worst of all you know who was getting enraged. Yup, you guessed it, the fan girls were.

"Hey, what makes you so special that you get a kiss from Kaname-sama?"

"That's right, your just a violent person, he would never want to be with!"

"Hey, hey, hey, do you think I asked for this?" Ami said to everyone while pointing her index finger at the scene.

"But I think her violence is what makes her kind of cute, besides the fact that she already is." Kaname said in a relaxed smooth, silky voice.

Know I don't know who was angrier/annoyed at this the fan girls, or Zero. Believe it or not there was more growling coming Zero than anyone else. He was just dying to get his gun and shot Kaname right then and there.

"What do you think you're doing Kuran, let go of her and get to class."

"Well I don't see a problem, but I guess I'll be on my way. Bye Moon" Kaname winked her good-bye and the rest of the night class followed him to class like lost puppies.

_My life just seems to get stranger everyday doesn't it?_

~Night Class, Classroom ~

"Hey, Kaname you okay? You seem a bit distracted today." Asked a slightly worried Ichijo.

Kaname was leanly against the wall staring out the window, he had a plank expression on his face, but you can tell that he was on "another planet." God only knows what he was thinking of.

Kaname slowly broke out of his trance and turned to Ichijo " Yes, am okay am just a little of his all, no need to worry. It's just..."

"Just...?"

"It's just that I can't seem to get Ami off my mind, she's just different from the other students here, especially since she doesn't go insane over the Night Class as the rest do."

"Who knows maybe she's special after all."

"I guess you're right."

"Anyways class is about to start." With that Ichijo left to take his seat as the teacher walked in, Kaname still having Ami on her mind

* * *

_Again many thanks for waiting!_

_R & R = more updates_

_Have a nice night in my case or day where ever you are :)_


	4. Were Just Full of Suprises Aren't We?

_Me: Hello! :D Updated after what five days? That was fast, and i hope my updates will being coming this fast or maybe even faster, review keep me going and keep me from suffering from writer's block. ^.^ ~Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: Seriously if i owned Vampire Knight dont you think i would have continued the series and make lots of side stories for you wonderful people? :]_

_EDITED: 1/24/12_

_EDITED: 7/29/12_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Were Just Full of Surprises Aren't We?**

'Why do things always seem to get stranger and stranger here at this academy? Do those fan girls have seriously nothing better to do with their lives then to watch the Night Class walk around as if they thought they owned everything? Sure, I've been here long enough to have gotten used to it but there are just something's that I will never get used to.' Ami was in her dorm by herself lying in bed thinking. She had a big bed to herself, and some of her things to keep her entertained.

"AAAAAHH! AM SOO BORED! I think I'll just go out for a walk, if I bump into Zero he won't say anything… I hope."

Ami jumped off her bed and put on her shoes, and not those brown school boots she wanted a nice comfy walk so she put on some Nikes and was out the door.

There was a nice warm breeze blowing tonight, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and the moon was beautifully big and bright tonight. Ami walked around for a while and still no sight of Zero or Yuki. She wondered where they could be but really didn't question it much as she wanted to enjoy the silent night.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from where the horses were. She wondered what it could be so she went to go check it out. Slowly she walked towards the stables, and saw something, more like someone lying in between the hay. It was Zero. Why is he here? I think I know what will wake him up in rather annoying way too.

So, Ami was a few feet away from Zero, she ran towards him and jumped on him! Then she realized it wasn't such a good idea to begin with.

"Uuggh... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zero demanded.

"I was bored, and your lazy ass wasn't working!"

Then Zero started to smirk, when Zero smirks it's never a good thing.

"Oh, no I see the look on your face…"

"What look do I have on my face?"

Ami was starting to get annoyed with him, he plays dumb too often! So, she was about to literally knock some sense into him, but he suddenly stopped her and said

"Oh, I like it when you play dirty." There! He did it again. There he goes again with that seductive tone!

"ZERO, LET GO OF ME!"

"Never" As he was saying those words his sneaky hands were wondering and were slowly ending up dangerously close to her inner thigh

"Zero, if you don't remove your hands from the direction they are going in I swear-…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted Ami's death threat. Out of all people it was Kaname! What was he doing here, isn't he supposed to be with the rest of the Night Class?

"And what might we have here?" Kaname interrogated as if he didn't know anything, but he knew perfectly well.

"Kuran, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Isn't Ami supposed to be in her dorm? But I heard her cries for help and rushed over to save her from the big bad Zero." Kaname wouldn't help but put a seemingly evil smirk to this statement he had just made.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be, what's it to you if she isn't you leech?" If we were in the cartoon world I think Zero would have had fume coming out of his ears due to the anger he was feeling right now.

"Oh, you know making sure you weren't hurting my sweet girl."

'Sweet girl? Sweet girl! Since when does he call me his sweet girl? Although that's nice of him, it's rather life treating if the Day Class girls were to find out.' Ami had been deep in thought about this for a good solid minute.

Kaname then walked closer to Ami wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Since I see you aren't in harm's way I'll be taking my leave now. Have a good night Ami." Kaname then planted a long, tender wet kiss on her cheek.

"Good…night…Kaname…"Ami couldn't register what had just happened a few seconds ago.

Kaname gracefully turned around on his heels and walked back to class. Kaname he was always a mysterious person and no one could ever read him.

While Ami was still replaying the events that just happened, Zero was furious!

"Who the hell does he think he is? Does he think that he can just prance in here like he owned the place and try to kiss you?"

"It was actually kind of sweet of him I guess…"

"Sweet? You called that sweet? I called that disgusting beyond belief!"

"How is that disgusting, Zero? He was just trying to be friendly is all? You're just such a jerk Zero am leaving. Although I must say that was rather bold of , vampires are so cocky now a days…"

Ami headed towards the path that leads towards her dorm room while mumbling something under her breath.

With those words being said Ami walked away without looking back, but why was she so angry at Zero over one little thing as a kiss on the cheek? Only after Ami had left Zero noticed that she used the word vampire...


	5. Discussion Time

ummmh what an embarrassment, I haven't made a update in ages my apologies! T_T But good news is that this is an update 8D and that next chapter is in the works and to be posted soon...

Zero: Liar...

Heey I'm trying my best here, I got inspired and restarted the story again. Give me a break T_T

Zero: Make another update and I'll think about it

T_T Enjoy~~

EDITED: 1/24/12

* * *

**Chapter 5: Discussion Time **

The next day things at the academy were normal...if you can call the things that go around here normal. Yuki and Zero were back to sleeping in class having to staying after hours to make up the work and Ami keeping them company because she felt bad for them. If you had to 'protect' students from their obsessive and inane fans and then have to portal the grounds, wouldn't you feel over worked as well?

"What time is it?" Ami mewled.

"Ami Michaelis Moon this is the fifth time you ask me the time in less than thirty seconds."

"Wow Zero you must be enraged to call me by my full name."

"No, I was enraged when I first walked in the room for having to stay after class…again, now….. now I don't even know where I am" Zero said getting a bit louder and moving his arms everywhere.

"Leave me alone Zero I'm just getting bored is all."

Yuki had been observing this little dispute the whole and decided to step in.

"You know you don't have to be here, you didn't get in trouble…"

"No, Yuki I want to be here to keep you company because I feel bad that you have to spend all your time with this ingrate."

"I'm an ingrate? Were really going to go there?"

"Yes, Zero you are."

'_And so it begins…_' Yuki thought, rolling her eyes.

'_They're always bickering with each other and have been spending a lot of time together. I'm I feeling jealous? No, I can't be Zero is my best friend and so is Ami I can't be jealous…can I?'_

"Annnnd here she goes again with that other language, AMI SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Yuki abruptly got up from her seat and started walking towards the door.

"Yuki are you okay? Did we make you mad?" Ami questioned Yuki's actions feeling bad for her. She had to endure the argument between Ami and Zero, which was a very stupid argument to be having either ways. Lately they have been having arguments more frequently. Maybe Yuki had finally cracked from their stupidity.

When Ami had called out to her she turned around looking utterly lost.

"What? No I'm not mad it's just time to go take care of the night class. "She pointed at the clock proving her point. " Honestly why would I be mad? If you hadn't noticed I was half asleep the whole time but I guess you won't have since you were so deep in...umm argument?" She waved her hand signaling for them to come along, with what looked like a very irritated smile.

"She's pissed."

"Sheeeees tiiiight"

Zero and Ami said in union.

"Well then Zero you better go before you anger further more."

"What do you mean that I should go, aren't you coming along as usual?"

"Technically I'm not a part of the school safety committee there for I have no obligation to go there and face that hoard of animals that the chairman calls 'students'. To be quit frank they're a bunch of savages if you ask me."

Now despite still being a bit angry Ami he couldn't help but smile at her statement, she was right about the night class fan girls.

"Any particular reason you're smiling?" she questioned raising an eyebrow feeling a bit annoyed.

"Nothing it's just I that I agree this feels more like a zoo than a prestigious school. Anyways you're not going anywhere you're coming along ..."

Zero walked towards Ami and pulled them towards the door.

"Hold up Zero! I remember telling you that I don't have to go..."

"And I'm telling you that you're coming along. Besides having you around does help with the mob of students, so stop your whining!"

"..."

"Anyways you and I need to have a discussion."

Ami stopped trying to free her wrist from Zero and listened. It must have been something important because the atmosphere went from stilly to just plain uncomfortable.


	6. Here We Go Again

**Well heres the next chapter I hope, you enjoy! I got my laptop screen fixed so I am now able to update my stories! Next chapter will be posted within this week. I have this entire week off, because its regents week, this is just one of the perks of being in high school in NY :3 Now enough of my meaningless banter for those of you who are still here, ENJOY ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Here We Go...Again.**

"A…a discussion…am I in trouble?" For some reason Ami started to get nervous and anxious.

"No, no you're not in trouble there's just something I want to know. Anyways let's get going Yuki's probably handing the crowd by herself."

Ami didn't say anything but node her head in agreement. Surprisingly enough she let Zero drag her by her wrist until they were outside.

When they opened the doors that lead outside there were a lot of girls crowding into a massive circle of obsession.

It took a while but thy reached the middle of circle where Yuki was trying to fend the girls…and oddly enough some boys.

"Umm...why? Why are there boys here Zero?" Ami asked rather loudly with innocence and confusion dripping off of every word that was spoken.

"You know sometimes I ask myself the same thing, but to keep the little bit of sanity that I left intact I like to think that they are fan boys. Yes, that's what they are fan boys here to adore and obsess over those little mother-…"

To Ami's misfortune Zero couldn't finish his sentence because Yuki slapped a hand over his mouth, as a way to 'correct' his bad habit of cursing.

"Aw, Yuki you should have let him finish what he was saying!" Ami wore the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen on her along with a few giggles here and there. This must have been the funniest thing she's heard all school year!

"Enough is enough now Zero can you help me with these people!" Yuki was handling most of the students by herself and was losing the little bit of energy she had left.

"Animals! Animals is what you meant. Don't worry everyone I correct her, no need to panic."

* * *

Zero P.O.V.

'Damn this is why I….love her? Yup that's it I need to make her mine. Everything she says is either insults towards the student body or just her regular sarcasm. Might as well get some work done I'm starting to get a headache from all these people.'

"Okay now everyone get to those dorms of yours because I don't want to be here and I'm starting to get a headache from all of you."

"You know you don't have to do be here! We just want to see the night class and maybe…"

"Maybe what? Get their autographs? Rape them? Trying taking them out on a date them?

Every single fan's eyes grew big and watery from those beautiful mental images that just went through their heads, it was UNBEARABLE! Great, I've just given them more ideas to make my job ever harder than what it already is.

Ami was standing the whole time next to me and I didn't even notice until she started waving her hand in front of me a mad woman.

"Earth to Zero, you there?"

"Yes, I am now what do you want?"

"To let you know that I am taking my leave."

"I told you, you're not leaving!" I somehow managed to grab her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine and pulled her close to me so our faces were only inches apart. I could hear her heart start to race.

Ami P.O.V.

Great! Somehow this idiot managed to pull me close to him….again! He was looking down at me, into my eyes. I have to say it was rather strange he looked like he was stuck in some kind of trance. He looked so…so cute? No! What was I saying he was so annoying!

"ho ho ho, do i make you nervous?" There Zero goes again,acting all seductive...and HE'S TOUGHING ME AGAIN!

"Zero what are you saying? Also could you stop touching my face!" By now all the students were gone. The only ones left were Zero, Yuki, myself and Kaname. Wait... Kaname is here? This cannot possibly end well.

"I believe the lady said that she did not wanted to be touched."

Oh, great he started to make Zero angry. I could feel him having an inner war with himself on whether he should shoot Kaname or rip is throat out. I vote for neither because jail is a cruel place to be just like summer camp, you get raped. Well of course unless your Deadpool you would just nag everyone to death... But that's a scenario for another time.

"Well who the hell do you think you are to tell anyone what to do?"

"No one, but there is such a thing as personal space...and sexual harassment."

Now that was something I could not help but to laugh at. I was giggling so much that Zero let me go and the facial expression he made was priceless, which didn't help me stop laughing.

"See Zero even she thinks it's funny. Your just an animal that can never be tamed and never will be. You will always bear the curse of the...-"

Enough! Enough from both of you!" Zeros voice echoed throughout campus and I've gotta say he scared the crap out of me." Kaname get to class and Ami just go to your dorm."You know I didn't notice that the entire time Yuki was just there watching us, but why is it that I feel bad for her? She always had to be there and witness these...momentous moments?

"Very well then I don't want to be too late for class." with that being said Kaname took his leave.

"Zero?" Some how I can't help but feel like it was my fault that he was upset."Zero listen to me." I grabbed onto his arm to get his full attention but he jerked it away from me in a rather aggressive way, i wasn't use to this from him.

"No, you listen to just please head back to your room and I'll see you tomorrow." This he did not ask of me but rather told me that this what I should do.

"So I'll see you later? Remember you wanted to talk to me about something? Seemed rather serious."

"Tomorrow..."

"Oh come on! Don't make me start whining! However I've upset you, I'll make it up to you I promise." I held out my pink for him to know that I really meant it. It seemed childish yes I know.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding my pinky out?"

"A pinky promise really, this is how I'm suppose to ensure that you'll make it up to me?"

"Yes it is." I grabbed Zero pinky that was held out towards my direction for me to take. " Even though a pinky promise is deemed childish it's value is what really counts."

Zero pressed his lips together and was in deep thought.

"Fine...if you still want to come meet me by the fountain in forty minutes."

"Oh thank you!" I attacked Zero with the biggest bear hug I had given anyone in my entire life. If this were an anime or manga I think you would have seen Zero's soul leave his body by now defeated by the hug.

"Thank you for what and could you get off of me?"

"For being less mad at me."

"Remember forty minutes. " with that being said Zero walked off to start his nightly duties.

* * *

R&R

R&R= Faster updates and lets me think people are reading this.

Btw, I am editing the previous chapters so if you see any mistakes please tell me that way i can fix them. You can have a good story but I know how it feels to see mistakes that go unnoticed.

Anyone hype about Final FantasyXIII-2 and Soul Calibur 5? :D?


	7. Comforting

_Lets see i told myself i would update during regents week back in January and its now the end of winter break in February and am now you knows what this means do you not? Tha-_

_Zero: That your as lazy as stereotypes portray Americans to be?_

_I was going to update but-! T_T_

_Zero: No excuses! But what eh? The Superbowl interrupted you? Birthdays and Final Fantasy got you busy? Im surprised you even updated considering it is NBA All Star Weekend. The only excuse I'll take is Aspira meeting and softball practice!_

_O_o! Oh yea all star weekend! Bye! :)_

_Zero: WAIT A MINUTE!_

_Oh that's right the disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC(s), Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and those who helped developed the series. Lets face it if i owned Vampire Knight, I would have had Kaname raped, or at least make all the fans fantasies come true! Adios! 8)_

_Zero: GET BACK HERE!_

_Ami: Just let her go...being up at 5am takes a toll on ones mental state, not to mention she still has homework left... Before I forgot Snookens5 would like to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this story to their favorite and subscription list!_

_Enjoy!_

_EDITED: 7/29/12_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Comforting Moments.**

After Zero told Ami to meet him in forty minutes she quickly went back to her dorm, took a quick shower and changed her clothes into something more casual and comfortable. Ami enjoyed her little walk back to where Zero had told her to meet him. The moon was shining in its crescent form with hundreds of stars dancing alongside it. There was not a single could in sight now that's what you call the beauty of nature.

Without knowing Ami had been starting at the sky for a long time and did not seem to notice that Zero was standing right next to her until he spoke.

"Enjoying the view aren't you?" He seemed really relaxed as if he did not have a care in the world and free of responsibilities.

"You scared me…. When did you get here?"

"Sure doesn't seem like I did and about two minutes ago."

"Well mister knows it all, you scared me but that kind of scared where you just flinch because you don't want to over react about being scared. Now tell me what do you want to so desperately talk about?"

"Yea okay I scared you. Any reason you called Kaname a vampire or mumbled something about cocky vampires?"

"Vampires? Pfft what are you talking about Zero?" Okay now Ami for some reason was starting to get nervous.

"Ami don't play dumb with me, I know there is something you know that you don't want me to find out." Zero has always been a grumpy person, that one person in class you want to get to know but you're too scared to talk to and for him to be dead serious was a rarity.

"I can see where this conversation is leading to and I might as well tell you before I get annoyed or you get annoyed or anyone else comes out here, because if one of those fan girls comes out here and complains to me about the night class I'll punch them in the face."

Zero let out a long sigh with a small smile on his face. No matter what the situation was Zero couldn't help but smile at Ami's antics, they were just adorable. "Listen as much as I would LOVE to punch them in the face I can't because they're girls and they aren't worth my wrath."

"Ha, your funny because they are definitely are worth my wrath. Anyways, yea vampires what about them? That they're real? That I know that they are real? Is that what you wanted to know?" Ami decided that she might as well tell Zero everything that she knew.

"So, you know about the night class?"

"That they're vampires? Of course I did."

"If you knew then you know the reason why Yuki and I have to patrol the grounds at night why didn't you tell us anything?"

"…." Ami ran her fingers threw her hair and turned away from Zero. She started to feel kind of sad and didn't know how she should explain herself to Zero. He started moving close to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, and made her look at him.

"Ami….what's wrong? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't say anything because it's something I really don't like talking about, but I will tell you because I feel like…."

"Feel like?"

"Like I can actually trust you."

"I'm glad that you can trust me that means a lot."

"Well then…" Ami started pacing back and forth, wondering where she should begin." Let me start off by saying that I know a lot about you, more than you might think."

"And how is it that you got access to this information?"

"Have you ever heard of a pair of vampire hunters that were dubbed Shinigami or the Lunar Assassins?"

"Yea I have, they were said to be one of the best."

"Only second to your family the Kiryuu clan. My parents were those hunters, they were also killed….just like your parents were Zero."

"Who told you that?" You could hear the hostility increasing in his voice, even his mannerisms.

"Being the daughter of respected hunters has its perks, but being able to sneak in and out of headquarters helps too." An evil smirk started to form on Ami's face.

"Why would you need to sneak into headquarters? Did you do something and get banned?"

"No, but I hate them. My parents were killed by another vampire hunter and I saw him with my own eyes! He killed my father and pregnant mother. Yet justice was never served! You don't know what I would give to have that bastards head on a platter." Ami's voice was on the verge of cracking and her knuckles were turning white from the fist she was making.

And boom goes the dynamite; Ami couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

She turned around her back facing Zero so he wouldn't see her silently sob, but he still noticed. Suddenly Zero walked in front of Ami and embraced her. She wasn't expecting him to do this so suddenly. He was trying to comfort her wasn't her?

"Hey, wha-what are you doing?"

A small smile creped on to Zero's face as he started to caress Ami." You idiot…what does it look like am doing?"

Needless to say that question went unanswered. After a few minutes Zero decided that it was time for her to go back to her dorm and get some rest.

"Wait Zero I don't want to go. Can….can you hold me? Just a while longer…" A small blush rose to Ami's cheeks.

"Of course….for as long as you want."

And then he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_Well as you can see Ami finally made her appearance in these little authors notes and yes I really do appreciate all those subscriptions i received._

_Ami: Yup, sure have! ^_^ But why do my parents have to be dead? D:_

_Drama!_

_Ami: This drama! I don't like!_

_But its what makes you who you are, this is where you get your passion for life from! *does a dramatic pose with fist in the air*_

_Grell: Did someone say passion? Passion is held by those who are passionate to weld it! Red is the color of passion!_

_Grell where did you come from? Go back into the Kuroshitsuji Archive!_

_Grell: NO!_

_I think I see Sebastian with that girl fr-_

_Grell: I COMING FOR YOU BASSY~~~!_

_Well then please read and review, good criticism is always welcomed along with your random comments/thoughts!_

_Btw, Final Fantasy XIII-2 is great! Its short but I guess the paradox endings make up for that. My brother and I have agreed that on the bad ass scale Caius Ballad is on the top of course second to Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth._

_Bye! :)_


	8. Happy Moments Don't Last Long

_Hey there here's the update enjoy and yes I know I slack entirely too often for my well being_

_Zero: I would slap you but I can't_

_Beacuse I'm awesome right? :D_

_Zero: No, because I dont want to be arrested_

_D:_

_Ami: This lovely author would like to thank the following reviewers/subscribers: Jade563,Dbzluver154,XMasterBlackX,Anjiru904Urusai,damons-hot-as-hell,Katherine S, and Lead(Please log in so i can reply to you next time! :])_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight for if I did I would not be here making sure Kaname has an early death :D I'll talk more at the bottom so yea_

_~Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Happy Moments Don't Last Long, Unpleasant Ones Do & By The Way Surprise.**

Zero had one hand on the small of her back making her lean into him and the other was wrapped in her long black hair. To his surprise Ami's reaction opposite of what he thought she would do, she kissed him back. He initially thought that she would pull back and question why he kissed her and truthfully he himself did not know why he did it, but Ami was kissing him and he couldn't complain. His kiss held no lust behind it but care, because the truth was that he cared for Ami and that was something he could not deny, but surely it was something that would prove difficult to say to her.

Now one would think that in a crucial moment such as the one at hand there would a happy feeling. Zero kissed Ami! This is a shocker to them both, that they actually enjoyed it? Yet, that small nay that big feeling of enjoyment and happiness was shattered like that one present you wanted for Christmas but you never got. Shattered like your dreams of hanging out with your friends and your parents said no. Shattered like…..well you get the point do you not? Shattered.

In the mist of Zero getting oh so comfortable with Ami there was another. This sneaky little bastard was peeping in on what was happening from behind the trees. Now you would think that it was Kaname but it wasn't. It was the one and only Yuki with Kaname! Both of them together, isn't life grand?

When these two lovely people were spotted Zero and Ami quickly stopped what they were doing and pushed away from each other.

"My, my what do we have here? Two star crossed lovers?" Kaname had a teasing smirk on his face but on the inside his blood was boiling. To this comment Ami had to take a stand.

"As much as I love Shakespeare please quote anything besides Romeo and Juliet that was by far the worse piece of literature that has ever been written and farther more what are you doing here?"

"Now the question is what are you doing here? As you may recall I am of the night class and well as you can see we have class at night." Kaname said moving his arms around, point to his surroundings.

"Whatever I'm going back to my room." Just as Ami started making her way towards her dorm two things stopped her, Kaname's grasp on her wrist and suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere. She had the feeling that something ominous was lurking about, but she couldn't figure out what it was therefore she decided to ignore it.

"Leaving so soon my dear Ami, how about you give me the same treatment you just gave Zero? I'm sure that I can do much better than he did considering your standards."

Oh the look on Ami's face said it all, she was vexed. Suddenly her hands were making their way to smack Kaname but they stopped.

"I was going to smack you but I will not lower myself to such standards, because you know I have standards."

"Now Ami if you had standards you wouldn't have let yourself be touched by that thing over there." Kaname's hand nonchalantly pointed over to Zero.

"Are you saying I have no standards?" If one were to cut Ami open they could see just how enraged she really was. She made her hands in to a fist and started grinding her teeth because if she did not only god knows what would have happened to Kaname.

Silence….

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before anyone had dared to even utter a single vowel. The tension in the air only seemed to be increasing with every passing second. The brave one to finally speak up was Zero…..naturally.

"Kaname….." Zero let out a long sigh before he continued." I suggest you take your leave before Ami threatens your life and as much as I would enjoy seeing you ripped up into a million pieces I do not want to be here to clean up the mess." Zero was as cold and emotionless as ever.

"I think you should heed his warning because you don't know how much strength it is taking me to resist the urge to stab you in the throat and then after stabbing you making sure you never ever have the chance to reproduce." All of Ami's words held a venomous sting to them and the glare she sent him was even worse, it could make any fan girl cry.

"As you wish, my love." Kaname then proceeded to grab Ami's hand to plant a goodnight kiss on it because that is what gentlemen do, but before he could do so Ami snatched her hand away.

"Do not even think about it and I'm not your love." The death glare that Ami held only seemed to intensify but suddenly the teeth grinding and glaring stopped. The ominous feeling from before was back again. So ominous and yet so familiar…

"It can't be…." Ami was as pale as a ghost. The spark that her electric green eyes usually held now looked dull and a worrisome look replaced the angered one she had before. Both Kaname and Zero sensed that something wasn't right with her and the way the atmosphere suddenly changed didn't help the situation either.

As quickly as the atmosphere had changed before it did the same now and the ominous presence was gone.

"Ami are you-"

"Kaname I'm fine just leave me be and return to class." With that being said Kaname quickly disappeared.

After Kaname left Zero walked up to Ami and took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "Ami look at me in the eyes, are you sure that you are okay?" Zero was stern yet gentle at the same time, no matter what she told him he knew that something was bothering her.

" Don't worry yourself….I'm well" She gave Zero a small smile to reinsure him that she was okay, but he didn't buy it….not one bit.

"You're lying to me, I know something is bothering you and yet you refuse to tell me what that something is."

"Zero I assure you that I am okay! Please don't worry yourself about me."

"Too late for that…." Zero murmured because he was already worried. He was worried about what had made Ami so frightened and the sudden interest that Kaname had taken to Ami.

"What did you say?"

"It was nothing. Anyways it's getting late and you should be getting back to your dorm." With that being said Zero grabbed her hand and started walking.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you back to your dorm, what else?"

"But you have a job to- where did Yuki go?" With all the commotion that was happening they had failed to notice that Yuki left long ago.

"Who cares? She was the one who interrupted and brought that bastard along with her."

At first Ami was confused but then she realized what he had meant by interrupted and began to blush. Zero noticed that she had a blush on her face and was looking away from him; he couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Umm, yea…."

"Either ways I'm not surprised that she took off so quickly, Yuki was never good with confrontation even if the confrontation was between someone else and not her."

"That's silly of her."

"I can see that you're feeling better."

"Sure."

The rest of the way they walked in silence. The only noise audible was the rustling of leafs and the sound of their feet tapping the stone covered path. It was rather nice to have some piece and quite. During the day everything was fine that is until that last bell rings and the night class steps out, that's when all the fan girls and unfortunately some fan boys let their hormones get the better of them. To this thought Ami gave a faint smile.

"What has you ever so happy?"

"I was just thinking about how quite it is right now and I like it. Even though I'm a loud person myself I cannot handle the screams of the students when they decide to have an orgasm over the night class. When that last bell rings all hell breaks loose, it's like Armageddon. "

"I couldn't agree more with you."

"Well then, thanks for dropping me off…"

"You're not dropped off until I see to it that you make it to your dorm safely."

"Therefore, you're dropping me off at my door aren't you?"

"Naturally, if I didn't then what kind of a gentleman would I be?"

"Better than Kaname that is for sure."

Quietly Zero opened the front door that lead into the building letting Ami enter first. They approached the staircase and headed to the second, Ami's bedroom was the first room to the left of the staircase. Ami then pulled out her dorm keys and opened the door.

"Zero thank you for dropping me off…"

"Anytime, but there's no need to blush you know." This statement just deepened the pink color on her cheeks.

"Shut up! Get back to your job."

"Actually I still need to tell you something. My questioning you about vampires was only a part of what needed to be done."

"Well then tell me." Zero had not even begun to speak and a devilish smirk had started to form on his lips. Zero was surely going to have fun telling Ami what he had to say.

"Oh no, I hate it when you have that expression on your face. This cannot be good."

"It's actually amazing news after I heard you utter the word vampire I went to the chairman and told him about it. He looked at your file and said he recognized you and your family name. He told me to tell you that as of this week you are officially apart of the safety committee. Congrats!"

The look on Ami's face was priceless; her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and her jaw looked like it was about to fall off. How could Zero do such a thing?

"Well then I must be on my way, sweet dreams." Zero turned his back to Ami, waved goodbye and made his way towards the staircase. After he was gone Ami entered her room and closed the door behind her. She took her shoes off and fell on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"That bastard…"

* * *

_Please R&R because that is where I get motivation from~~!_

_Anyone watching the Olympics? Its so awesome I can't wait to see my peoples get medals( Americans & Dominicans)_

_Also are there any good MMORPGs out there because i need something new to play._

_btw Assassins Creed is awesome :DDD!_

_Good day to ya'll_


	9. Wellthat was unexpected

_Hello hello hello! Yeah I suck I've been gone for a while but here's an update! I actually have a few chapters written up I never find the time to edit them a thousand times and post them up. I'm back to softball and got hit in the elbow with a bat. Fantastic no? Anyways enjoy this read,tell me about you and what you think! :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Honestly I just own food...and clothes...I'm not naked...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Well...that was unexpected.**

The following day Ami went to class as normal, having to endure extremely long lectures she received from some extremely annoying teachers. The day had only just begun and it already felt as if it needed to end. During her classes she didn't even say a word to Zero or Yuki or anyone at that, only a good morning when she first saw them. During lunch was when someone finally decided it was time to see what was up Ami.

"Hey…" Zero called Ami whose was face buried in her arms. "I'm talking to you." Ami was being quieter than usual and that meant that something was bothering her which meant Zero was going to keep poking her until she said something to him or threw a book at him. Either one was fine.

"I hope you know I won't stop bothering you until you at the very least acknowledge my existence."

Finally feeling annoyed Ami's head shot up and she grabbed Zero's "poking finger."

"Zero...what…do...YOU WANT?"

"Damn, you look like shit."

"Oh gee thanks, you sure know how to make a lady feel special." Ami said a sour tone.

" That's just the kind of gentleman I am. Now tell me what's wrong with you? You've been every quite today and that isn't like you."

"Uh huh."

"Does this have to do with what happened yesterday?"

"Oh no, that's a different matter on its own."

"So then what's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Well it does have something to do with what happened yesterday. During the whole argument with Kaname there was this ominous aura that was lurking about I can't figure it out but somehow I recognized it, and that's got me worried." The look on Ami's only showed seriousness and she did a good job at hiding the fact that in reality she was scared." That and the fact that I had a major headache last night I only got an hour of sleep, that is why I am so down in the dumps today."

"That explains why you look like shit." Zero said seriously while Ami sent him a death glare. "Anyways, the chairman sent for you."

"Me? Why does he need me?"

"Because you're now apart the safety committee…remember?" Zero's face had an ever so evil smile that just made Ami want to punch him right then and right there. Zero stood up and held out his hand for Ami to take which she accepted and they headed towards the chairman's office. On their way to the chairman's office they got a few stares from the other students.

"Zero you can let go of my hand now."

"No."

"But then people will get the wrong impression."

"That's good."

"You're a bastard I hope you know that."

"You know you love me and I hope you know that."

"Let's just get this over with."

Zero opened the door that lead to the chairman's office, Ami's hand still in his possession,as soon as he stepped in the chairman came flying at Zero knocking him to the ground, leaving Ami to stare at them with an uncontrollable laugh.

"You find this so funny don't you?" he said to Ami who just nodded her head in agreement."Hey get off of me!" Zero roughly pushed the chairman off of him and picked himself up.

"Why do you have to me so mean to daddy?" The chairman questioned with a small pout on his face. He then looked up at Ami and realized that she was still there."Oh right, glad you could make it Miss Moon." He picked himself up and extended his hand towards Ami who accepted it.

"Glad I could make it? I was pretty much forced and dragged to be here."

"True, but forced and dragged?" The chairman took a seat behind his desk and looked very thoughtful. "Is Zero being a bad boyfriend? Son haven't I taught you anything on how to treat women?!"

"Shut up. She isn't my girlfriend." Zero said looking away from the chairman and Ami.

"Boy-boyfriend? Who said he was my boyfriend?!" Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zero her boyfriend? "Where would you get such an idea from?"

"Where would I not get it from? I run a school do I not?"

"…And people have been talking haven't they?"

"Indeed they have, but I think the two of you make a cute couple whether you're dating or not!" The chairman made a noise that sounded like a squeal.

"I have a headache." Ami said.

"You're not the only one." Zero added.

"We digress so please the both of you sit down."

Ami and Zero both took a seat and waited for the chairman to talk while he was looking through some paper work. "As you know I have added you to the safety committee and being part of such an important group comes with many responsibilities. Since you know of the existence of vampires and their whereabouts at this school it is your responsibility to keep the students safe along with Zero and Yuki. This entitles you to stay up during the night class hours patrolling the grounds."

"I'm assuming that these vampires are able to control their thirst for blood or at the very least have some way of controlling that thirst, otherwise they would not be in this academy. Now what you're really telling me is that I have to keep watch of these vampires just in case they decide to massacre the entire academy out of someone uncontrollable thirst one day?"

"You're a smart one." The chairman spoke with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Ami let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want my mommy."

"Cheer up Miss Moon, think on the bright side."

"Bright side? WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?" She made sure to stress the words "bright side."

"You'll be with Zero…"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Oh gee thanks." Zero said and rolled his eyes.

"And you'll be up all night, so here's your arm band!" The chairman was thoroughly enjoying Ami's distress, it was adorable.

"My life is officially over." Reaching over Ami grabbed the arm band from the chairman and slumped back into her seat.

"Not yet. It'll be over when the fan girls find out that you'll be able to see the night class all night."

"What kind of chairman are you?!"

"I'm the best of the best. Now get going break is almost over and you don't want to be late for your next class."

"Let's get going." Zero got up from his seat and pulled Ami towards the door who was mumbling something about a horrible chairman.

"Wait!" Ami turned around to look at the chairman. "I just have one question."

"And what might that be?"

"Why here? I mean why do you have vampires in your academy?"

The chairman's words were spoken with such care that you knew what he said is what he truly felt deep down in his heart."Such a simple question with such a simple answer. Don't you see? They want to coexist with humans peacefully;I'm just here to provide them with that opportunity. Now run along."

The walk back to class was quiet and depressing. Ami looked like her life was over, which in a way it pretty much was. What could be worse than hormonal fan girls? Hormonal fan girls who are out for your blood, maybe?

The rest of the school day went the same as the walk to class; quiet and an imaginary dark cloud hanging over Ami's head. For someone who was pretty cheerful she truly looked depressed which caused some of the students to worry about her. The real problem began when the final bell rang, signaling that classes were over for the day.

"And so it begins…" Ami lifted herself up and made her way to any another place that didn't involve hearing the piercing screams of the hormonal student body. The plan was to find the perfect place to hide for the next few hours. Bingo, the horse stables! Of course nothing she ever plans…well goes as planned because Zero had somehow managed to grab ahold of her.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Moon?"

"Zero please leave me alone." She grabbed his jacket and buried her face in his chest, body language clearly showing signs of fatigue and stress." I'm too tired for all this, tired to talk even tired to argue with you."

He inhaled letting out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair." I'm tired too. In fact I'm tired of most of the female student body but that doesn't mean I get to slack off and not do what needs to be done."

"Bull crap. You slack off all the time!" She buried her face further into Zero's chest and started whining more. "All the time…you slack off all the damn time."

"Well that's just me now let's get going before the girls get out of control."

Zero took Ami by the hand and dragged her out to the night class gates and when they got there what they saw wasn't too pretty. Either there was a look of confusion or anger on the fan girls faces when they saw that Ami had the one thing that let her be a part of the night. She wore the safety committee arm band.

"What?!"

"Why does she get to take care of the night class?"

"Yeah she doesn't even admire them!"

"We love you!"

The fan girls started yelling such obscene things that Ami found it hard to even process half of what they said.

"Hey!" Ami yelled. "Do you think I asked for this?" She pointed at the arm band. "Wait. Haven't we gone through this before?"

Zero pushed her further into the crowd where Yuki was. "Oh yea, we've totally done this before."

"Great." Ami said in a stale tone.

"Right?"

"Well since I've done this before I'll just be leaving!" Ami quickly made her great escape before Yuki or even worse Zero, could do anything to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zero started to make his way towards Ami but was stopped by little Yuki.

"Let her go, she can't hide from her responsibilities forever and she especially cannot hide from you."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "You're right. She'd probably drive herself crazy trying to do that. I'll find her after we deal with these monsters."

"Of course I'm right."

For the next ten minutes Zero and Yuki made sure that the students went to their dorms and that the night class got to class on time and Zero seemed to be in a rush.

"Go." Yuki said in a harsh tone.

"Huh? Go where Yuki?"

"I know you want to find Ami, so just go." Yuki started walking away from Zero but stopped in her tracks. "Just don't take all night, okay?" She gave Zero a small smile.

"Uh okay? You seem…chipper today?"

"Happy is all. Now Zero stop slacking and go find her." With the Yuki turned her back to Zero and disappeared into the shadows.

"I think I will never come to understand Yuki…" Zero let out a sigh and started looking for Ami.

Now out of the all the places to find she chooses the most obvious place…the stables.

Zero found her lying in a pile of hay sound asleep and Zero being who he was decided that he should teach her a thing or two, maybe even three. He lowered himself to her level and put his legs on either side of her and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't wiggle free.

"Hey. Wake up."

"…"

"Hey idiot wake the hell up before I kill you." He said a little louder.

"Hmm?" After a bit Ami finally stirred awake. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ami yelled at Zero. "Zero why are you just staring at me? Let go of me!"

"Request dismissed."

"Reque-"

Ami's words were muffled by a kiss that Zero placed on her lips. What started out as a small kiss became full of passion and lust, most of which was coming from Zero. Zero's tongue caressed Ami's lower lip begging for entrance which she granted. He took Ami's hands which were intertwined in his hair and placed them over her head, holding them there with one hand and unbuttoning her shirt with the other.

"Wait Zero please. Wait don't do that!" Starting from the top of Ami's breast Zero's tongue started making its way to her neck. When he reached her neck he stopped there just taking in her scent.

"Please…let me go." She said in between whimpers. Something was wrong with Zero he was acting completely different from the norm. She felt that same ominous presence from the night before lurking about. Ami started to panic when she felt something sharp rub against her neck.

Pushing Zero off of her she bolted out the stables, leaving Zero by his lonesome. When she was outside the presence she felt before was gone, only a letter remained on the ground. The letter was black with golden letters that read "Artemis" which was closed off with a gold seal. The symbol on the seal made Ami's heart sink to the floor, if it were possible.

"Sporting a new look now are we?" A voice asked.

Ami who was still crouched down on the ground looked up to be faced with the eyes of Kaname, who just seemed to have impeccable timing as of late.

"New look...?" Ami question herself before she realized what he was talking about; her shirt was still unbuttoned halfway revealing a good portion of her chest. Getting up she quickly put her arms over her chest and turned around only to bump into Zero's chest. As if by instinct when she met with Zero's chest she buried her face into it and wrapped her arms around him.

"You filthy leech, what did you do to her?" Zero barked as he held Ami's head close to his chest.

"I? What did I do more like what did you do? She was like this when I came out here you twit."

It was then that Zero took note of her behavior, she visibly shaking in his arms and it was only then that he realized that she had been crying.

"Why are you out here class isn't over?"

"I'm out here because I sensed a disturbance, more disturbing than the mere thought of your filthy hands all over her."

"Cut to the chase. " Zero was beginning to get annoyed with the situation at hand. "Why are you here when you should be in class?"

"Like I said I sensed a disturbance,the atmosphere went from clam to malice just like that." Kaname snap his fingers. "But now whatever or whoever was here is not anymore and since we're here you might want to fix" He twirled his index finger at Zero and Ami. "this."

"What is there to fix?" Zero growled.

Zero was getting anger extremely anger which was never good. Feeling his tension Ami pulled away from Zero and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Both Zero and Kaname asked in unison.

"To my dorm." Ami answered in a meek voice.

"Let me take-" Kaname started to say but was interrupted by Ami's rejection. "No. Neither of you just…"She let out a small sigh. "just leave me be."

Ami walked at a slow pace back to her dorm while holding the letter to her chest. Never in her life had she been so frighten by the seven simple letters.

Artemis

* * *

_Well tell me what you think! Comments, my grammar the whole nine!_

_Remember you can always contact me on Twitter! my is the same as here and I also have two RP accounts. Bob Barbas and DmC Female Vergil!_

_Hope you enjoyed and don't talk to strangers on the streets they might be after your boo_ty.

_Next chapter I'll do a little talk/rant about video games. Hehe. _


End file.
